1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting panel, a light-emitting device including the light-emitting panel, and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones, personal computers, smartphones, e-book readers, and the like have come into widespread use, and the length of time we spend using display devices in our life has thus increased. Since these electronic devices are now in popular use, they are also used for simple work which has conventionally been done with stationery. Specifically, schedule management, address list management, making notes, and the like which have conventionally been done with a notebook are now done with multifunctional electronic devices typified by smartphones.
For most of the electronic devices, a display panel in which display elements are arranged in matrix is used. As the display element, an element which controls transmission of light (e.g., a liquid display element), an element which controls reflection of light (e.g., an element using an electrophoretic method), a light-emitting element which emits light by itself, or the like is used.
A light-emitting element in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (also referred to as an EL layer) which has a film shape is provided between a pair of electrodes is known. Such a light-emitting element is called, for example, an organic EL element, and light emission can be obtained from the layer containing a light-emitting organic compound when voltage is applied between a pair of electrodes. Light-emitting devices such as a lighting device and a display device including an organic EL element are known. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a light-emitting device including an organic EL element.